The Do's And Don't's Of A Granger
by Whoaa Kayy
Summary: He looked like an animal. A sex driven, insane ridden, wild animal. And he looked...sexy.


**A/N: **Hello, hello! I got bored, so here's a Dramione one-shot! It's short and sweet, but I hope you like it! Now, the full name of this story is actually "The Do's And Don't's Of A Granger (Again)". It's because there are two titles for this little story and FanFiction doesn't like parenthesis in their titles. -.-

Think of it like a song title, in a sense. To be completely honest with you, I really couldn't decide on a good title for this story.

Okay, well. I hope you enjoy! Please review when you're done reading!

Nothing belongs to me, because I'm almost certain the skeleton of this plot has been used hundreds-if not thousands-of times before. The characters, places, names, and anything else that's somewhat magic related mentioned in this story belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The computer belongs to...whoever invented the computer.

OH! P.S. This is T for a reason. If I wrote it differently it could very well be an M, so just be warned. Happy reading. :)

* * *

Sometimes Hermione Granger wondered why she constantly studied.

It's not like she didn't already have everything memorized—she wasn't the smartest witch in the school for nothing. Forcing herself through hours of rereading everything she could very well recite faster than the drop of a hat was starting to take a toll on her.

She rolled her neck a couple times and tried futilely to rub some relief into the kink in her shoulder. A serious toll, indeed.

She looked around at all the ancient books strewn haphazardly on the table she was currently sitting at and sighed. One day she hoped a headmaster or headmistress would permit computers into the castle. Even though she knew putting magical knowledge on the world wide web would be like signing its suicide note, there were times when she couldn't help but wish she had her laptop. It would make studying so much easier.

She stretched in a manner that could only be described as feline and examined her current environment farther than her table full of books. It was her table, after all. The students that attended the library regularly knew that by now, she was sure that even Madame Pince had a sneaking suspicion of it. This table, in that far back corner of the library where no one really bothered to go anymore, might as well have had her name scrawled into the side of it.

As she took in the empty, darkened library surrounding her the thought struck her: that wasn't such a bad idea.

She shook her head and glanced around guiltily, blaming the insufficient amount of blood that had reached her brain while keeping her neck bent at such an odd angle for so long. She was a Granger, and the Grangers didn't dare overstep the rules.

Besides, she loved this school almost as much as she loved Crookshanks. There was no way _she _would be the cause of minor vandalism against it.

"Gideon, Gideon, Gideon...Oh bloody hell, did she change the books again?" a voice rang out, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Right side of the library, same isle." She called back immediately, being sure to keep her voice low. She didn't need Madame Pince bounding up and chewing her head off again, that had happened too many times this month and she was rather tired of the woman unconsciously spitting in her face.

From the silence that rang out afterwards she found it safe to think that Madame Pince hadn't heard her and the boy—for it was indeed a boy, though which boy she didn't know off the top of her head—had listened to her instructions and simply left.

She glared at the books once again half-heartedly, she really didn't want to study anymore. What she wanted was some hot chocolate and her bed. As she gazed out at the snow wistfully that sounded better and better with each falling snowflake, she sighed.

Grangers didn't get anything less than perfect, and that meant loads of studying.

She flipped the page and put her head in her hands, defeated.

"You wouldn't happen to know where McKinnon is located, would you?" She heard a second later. The voice of the boy became strangely familiar, but in her fatigued state she couldn't place where she'd heard it before. Perhaps he was a Ravenclaw she'd taken a class with once.

"Three isles down, middle row, second section." She answered mechanically, her eyes pausing on the line she had been reading.

"Wow Granger, that's scary. Even for you." She whirled around, finally recognizing the arrogant voice, and locked eyes with a pair of haughty grays.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? You don't ever come in the library."

"How would you know, have you been looking out for me Granger?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"No, of course not." She bristled. "How am I supposed to look for you when I'm facing a window the whole time I'm in here?"

"With your knowledge of spells? I wouldn't be surprised if you concocted some alarm system that let you know whenever I walked in the room." She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Malfoy to compliment _and _insult her in one breath.

"Don't flatter yourself." She huffed, turning back around and refocusing on her book.

In the moments that followed she prayed he would just walk away and never bother her again. She needed as much concentration as she could scrounge up, and having him here taunting her was not going to help matters.

"What are you studying for so late anyway, Granger?" He asked as he came up behind her, she didn't bother replying; he could read. "The potions essay?" He exclaimed in shock, "that's not due till—"

In seconds she was up and pressing him into the side of a nearby bookshelf, covering his mouth with her hand and trying to burn his head off with her glaring gaze.

"This is a _library_." She whispered in a deadly tone. "It's also _close to closing time_. I plan on spending as much time as I can in here, _understand_?"

He pried her hand off his mouth and stared at her, astonished. "You'd make a bloody scary librarian, Granger. You could give Pince a run for her money." He muttered, watching her eyes flash angrily. She bit back a snarl and stepped back, realizing just how close she had been to him. He smirked at her once again, making her suddenly focus on the ground in embarrassment.

"What's this, Granger? Are you looking for an excuse to get close to me again?" He quipped. She glared up at him again stonily, daring him to continue. "All you had to do is ask, you know."

He grinned in a very frightening way and sucked in a big, dramatic breath. "Hey—!"

Instead of retaking the position they had been in seconds ago like she had predicted, she found herself the one being pushed against the smooth wood of the bookshelf with his tall, narrow body hunched over her dominantly. She swallowed and peeked up at his rough smile, her eyes instantly paralyzed by the raw desire gnawing in his eyes' silver depths.

He looked like an animal. A sex driven, insane ridden, wild animal.

And he looked...sexy.

Both of his hands were flattened on either side of her neck, creating a cage against the bookshelf with his long arms. She wanted to devise a plan to get her out of this little predicament, but as she watched his usual coiffed white blonde hair was fall into his eyes the logical side of her immediately shut down.

Well, damn Voldemort to hell. She'd have to free herself without its help then.

"See, asking gets you good things Granger." He said gruffly, almost as if his vocal cords were out of practice. Her breath hitched at the strange, hoarse sound, but she made herself take deep, calming breaths.

"Who said I wanted this, Malfoy?" He chuckled and buried his face in her neck, nipping at her collarbone. She gasped at the pain and the pleasure that suddenly rushed through her. "I'm a filthy little Mudblood, remember?" She tried somewhat desperately, anything to make him stop effecting her this way. The nips continued while a little random lick here and there joined the party. She wriggled to try and put some distance between them, but it only encouraged him. "I'm a lowlife, a filthy human being who doesn't even deserve magical powers. I'm not even worthy to be in the same building as you, remember Malfoy?" She tried again. He chuckled again, his hot breath whooshing out onto her recently assaulted tender skin. She closed her eyes, willing all the feelings whirling inside her back down.

How on Earth could _Malfoy_ make her feel like...like _this_?

"Who are you?" She asked. He pulled back and stared at her, laughter in his eyes.

"You're not blind, Granger." He said, smirking. He was still caging her.

"You're not Malfoy, either. Malfoy wouldn't even poke me with a pole." He raised his eyebrow for a fraction of a second, questioning.

"Sure I would, it'd be a special kind of pole though." He said, pressing his body into hers. She squeaked in surprise, her eyes as wide as saucers. He chuckled darkly.

"Malfoy, who_ever_ you are, let me go!" She yelled quietly, hitting his chest. He laughed darkly and grabbed one of her hands, bringing it up to his face and sucking on one of her fingers. She whimpered.

"Just for a night, Granger. Give in." He whispered huskily. She gulped and looked around fearfully, refusing to look at this newly revealed Malfoy who she simply _would not_ admit was attractive.

He pressed a single chaste kiss to her lips, not taking his eyes off her the entire time. That's all it took for her to wrap her arms around his slender shoulders and hug him closer, letting him push her further and further into the bookshelf, attacking her with rough kisses as he did so.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles and pulling him as close as she could, he broke their kiss suddenly and turned his head up to the high ceiling, taking a deep breath.

"Hermione," was all he managed to murmur before he snapped, hiking her skirt up above her waist. He grinned devilishly; almost a brutal sort of beauty enveloping him. She gasped, and then it was all bliss.

"Hermione, Hermione? 'Mione, wake up!" She heard suddenly. She screaming and sat up, horror-struck. She looked at Harry and Ron, staring at her with the utmost concern etched into their faces. She caught the eye of Madame Pince, glaring harshly and pointing to the door. She sighed and relaxed. It was only a dream.

"Sorry guys, I'm not feeling well. I'll see you at dinner." She scrambled to gather her stuff and guiltily followed the direction of Madame Pince's digit, running into something hard just as she turned the corner out of the library.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." A very familiar voice sneered above her. She looked up and stifled a shriek, grabbing her things and running away.

"Finally gone mental, that one has." She heard him mutter as he walked into the library with his cronies.

She closed her eyes, the images of her dream unwittingly flooding her mind, and shook her head.

She would never be able to look at Malfoy the same way again.


End file.
